


Unexpected Guest

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Connor whump, Dialogue Heavy, Especially Gavin though ngl, Established Relationship, Everyone In the Game and Movie needs a Fucking Therapist, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Needs Therapy, I made people nod a lot for some reason, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post canon, Slight Gavin Whump, Slightly Fluffy if You Squint, The title sucks I’m sorry, connor needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: Even if things are going good for the new couple, things might not be so great for the people around them.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Unexpected Guest

It had been a hard week.

They’d finished their first major case since they’d last watched Ada run away into the night, a case twisted with such intricacy of which tied the two partners in knots that not even five cups of coffee in an hour could unravel. Gavin wasn’t one to stress highly over a case, at least, not openly. 

Nines seemed rather neutral. If anything his focus had appeared to be shifted elsewhere as they continued through their day.

Speaking of which-

“Here you are, detective,” Nines says, placing a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. “Made just the way you like it.” 

“Uh-huh.” He says, picking up the coffee, eyeing it suspiciously. “What’s the catch?” 

Nines tilts his head. “This has been a morning ritual for months now, Gavin. Why would there be a catch?”

“The catch is that you never bring me more than a cup a day and you got that stupid look on your face. Also, it's two in the afternoon, dumbass.” 

”Oh. I guess you're right.” He replies, his led spiraling a processed yellow. ”I suppose there is a thing I'd like to ask of you...” His eyes shift to Hanks's desk and back to Gavin. 

”Alright then. Shoot.” He says, sipping his coffee. It's a little hotter than preferred but he sucks it up, taking a large gulp that burns the whole way down.

”I’m sure you've noticed Hank's absence today.” 

”Not really.” He lies between sips. ”I've gotten used to him not showing up over the years.” Although this was true, he just refused to acknowledge the old-timer most of the time. Not that they were enemies or anything, they just don't talk unless they need to. Before it had been Hank's poor habits and alcoholism that kept Gavin away. Watching Hank fall from grace had caused immeasurable disappointment, especially since Gavin looked up to him on the same standards as Fowler. Because of this he never really got close to Connor, unlike Nines.

“Well. He was scheduled to work today.”

“Yep. Just skip to the point.” 

Nines rolls his eyes. “Connor's demeanor is off. His usual routine is counterbalanced with radiated self-loathing. He’s slow and hardly working, and his stress levels have remained a steady forty nine percent. I suspect something is wrong.” 

“Uh-huh, so?” 

“I guess you could say I’m worried about him…” 

Gavin takes a long drink. “And what does that gotta do with me?” 

Nines sighs.

“I attempted to talk to him with best efforts but was merely brushed off. I was hoping that perhaps you could try to talk to him.” 

Gavin sputters into his mug. “Me? Why?” 

“Because whatever he’s going through requires higher levels of empathy than I feel I can offer. Although we are close I’m still unsure if I can help him as well as any human could.” 

Gavin scrunches his face. “You say that like you’ve never felt anything before.” 

Nines says nothing. 

“Look, Nines, okay, yeah, I don’t want your “big bro Con” to be a wallowed sad sack. But I don’t know what to fucking say! I’m more socially inept than you!” 

Nines tuts thoughtfully. “While I find truth in your statement, I digress.” He lowers himself for a moment. “Would it better my case if I said please?” 

Gavin exhales from his nose.

”You know what. Fine. I'll go check on the plastic prick.” 

Nines smiles. ”Thank you, detective.” 

”Yeah yeah, just don’t say I ain’t never done nothing for you.” 

Gavin stands up, setting down his drink and pushing his chair back with a squeak. 

He walks over to Connor's desk, where he is completely unacknowledged.

“Sup, tin can.” 

Connor doesn’t look up as he speaks, “good morning, Detective.” 

“It’s literally two in the afternoon.” Jesus, were all androids internal clocks fucked up or something? 

Connor's eyebrows furrow for a moment. “Ah. I suppose you’re right. I simply lost track of time. My apologies, Detective Reed.” 

Gavin frowns. His voice was much more robotic than usual. Nines had been right. Gavin takes this moment to lean on Connors desk, pretending to be completely uninterested.

“So uh, where’s the old man, partying it up in a bar somewhere or?” He asks with a chuckle.

Connor says nothing but noticeably flinches.

“Alright. Let’s just cut to the chase.” He says, sitting up. “I don’t know what’s going on in that little ‘droid head of yours but it’s distracting.” 

“I’m sorry to disrupt your work, Detective.”

“Shit, that’s not-“ Gavin looks up to Nines in time to see him nod once at him to continue. “I meant that… I don’t know. Nines and me just wanted to see how you were doing.” He swallows thickly, ”your- ah, a friend and all.”

Connors led flashes red as he looks up.

“Detective I’m working on a highly stressful case and I’d appreciate the time to continue my investigation without hindrance.”

Gavin is slightly taken aback. “Jesus, don’t gotta be an asshole. I got it, I’ll go but…” He hesitates, fiddling with the pockets of his jacket. “If ya need anything, I’m uh- I’ll try to help. Ya know?” 

Connor doesn't speak as his led returns to yellow.

”I’ll uh, see ya later.” 

Gavin walks away awkwardly, glaring at his android partner as he returns to his seat.

”Told ya it wouldn't work.” 

”I suppose I miscalculated. I was sure you'd benefit him.”

”Yeah, well I didn't.” He replies coldly.

They work quietly for a few minutes before Fowler's booming voice echoes across the precinct. 

“Connor! In my office!”

Connors led flashes red as he stands making his way into the office. The second the door closes the glass fogs.

“Wonder what that’s about.” Gavin comments.

“Most likely a discussion on the absence of his partner.”

Gavin nods, deciding to mind his own business, knowing he couldn’t help even if he wanted to...

  
  


*****

  
  


“You’re the worst!” Gavin cries out as Nines whips another pillow at him. 

“I’m merely a byproduct of your teaching, so if anything you may need to consider yourself!” Nines shouts back playfully, hurling another pillow. Nines could make it hurt if he wanted to, but for now, they were merely, as Gavin put it, “fucking around.” 

Gavin throws a pillow, presumed at full force, towards Nines, which he easily dodges and retaliates. Gavin catches it before it could hit its target.

“I know you can throw harder than that, robocop, quit being a puss-“ Before Gavin is able to throw the pillow back Nines smacks him in the face with the cushion, knocking Gavin into the couch. 

“Ow! Fuck! That hurt!” He says, bringing his hands to his nose. 

“Yeah, who’s the ”pussy” now?” Nines taunts with a chuckle. 

“No seriously, that hurt! Fuck!” 

Nines face immediately falls, no longer having fun he rushes over to his partner, lifting the pillow from his face. “Gavin, I’m sorry, I was merely-“ 

He’s caught off guard as Gavin pulls the fabric of his turtleneck, coercing him into a loving kiss, one that makes Nines servos lock into place. After a few moments, they pull back and the realization dawns on him. 

“You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“Nah.” He admits, ”just wanted to see that pretty face up close.” Gavin snorts, his tired eyes filled with admiration.

Nines adored moments like this. Gavin was hardly childish or playful in this manner, despite his crude humor and teasing. A small disagreement led to an amusing game of “let’s beat each other with pillows” and Nines couldn’t be more content. Gavin looked lighter in this moment, smiling cheekily beneath him, his scars almost invisible in the shadowed light of the lamp they had on only a few paces away.

“I hate you.” He says plainly, pulling back.

“You love me~” Gavin insists, pulling him down for another kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

Right before their lips can touch there’s a knock on the door, long and persistent.

”Jesus Christ.” Gavin groans with an eye roll, forcing himself to sit up. ”Who the hell could that be? It's like three am.”

Nines led spirals into a questioning gold. ”I'm unsure. I haven't received any messages with requests for a visit.” He says, standing.

The knocks continue, evenly spaced. Nines looks to Gavin, ”stay there.” he says, slowly walking to the door. Nines wasn't worried, of course, he was the strongest android ever designed, but he felt uneasy at the continuance on the other side of the wooden frame.

Carefully he unclicks the dead bolt and opens the door.

”Hello, brother.” He greets. “I hadn't expected you to be here,” Connor says, hand still raised as if he was prepared to continue knocking.

”Connor.” Nines says, almost as a statement. ”It's wonderful to see you.” 

”You as well.” 

Nines immediately senses that something's off. Connors's voice is a tad rushed and his led is a solid crimson red. He’s drenched from the rain, his core temperature a few degrees lower than usual. He must have walked from wherever he came from.

“Connor, are you-“

“Am I interrupting something?” He asks, leaning to the side.

Nines looks behind him at the messy living room where Gavin sat, his hair tousled and still half laying into the sofa, eyes slightly widened. 

His face flushes and beams a light blue hue.

“No-“ He says as confidently as he can muster, “no, come in.” 

Nines stands to the side, allowing his android sibling to step in. Connor wrings his hands together, standing awkwardly between the entryway and the living room.

“You have a very lovely home,” Connor says to Gavin, scanning his environment.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” 

“So what brings you here, Connor?” Nines asks, shutting the door. Connor looks almost unsure of how to respond. 

”More importantly, how the _fuck_ did you find my apartment?” 

“Public records.” Connor is quick to comment. They look at him for a moment before he sighs, immediately giving in. “Officer Chen…”

“Is she just gonna invite every sad sack android to my house?!”

Nines rolls his eyes. “Go on.” 

Connor sighs once more as he awkwardly pulls at his sleeve, Nines gestures for him to take a seat, much to Gavin’s annoyance. 

Once seated they all stare at each other.

“What brings you here, Connor?” 

“Well… I’m sure you noticed the absence of the Lieutenant today.” 

“Hardly.”

Nines sends Gavin an unamused look as he turns back to listen.

“I’m unsure if you’ve known about this but… Hank has been very… Troubled as of late.” Connor states before hesitating. “It’s normal, I hadn’t expected him not to, given the time of year and all. But I figured… By calculating his progress that I-“ Connor stops, his led blaring red. “The Lieutenant relapsed four nights ago. He hasn’t been in a comprehensive state since.”

The air felt cold for a moment as Connor reached into his pocket, pulling out his coin.

Nines had learned fairly quickly this was his brother's form of coping, fiddling with objects in his reach. It was fascinating to him at first, but he understood now. The need to keep your hands busy and mind distracted when stressed. Gavin held similar traits, albeit less healthy ones. Nail biting, finger pinching, _smoking._ Nines even adapted traits himself. He found himself picking at his clothes or straightening his collar when stressed or idle. Emotion does strange things sometimes….

“Woah. I’m uh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Gavin states pathetically.

Connor only nods sadly.

“It hadn’t worried me at first. It’s normal, forty to sixty percent of alcoholics relapse in a year, but…” He furrows his brows. “He had some… Choice words…” 

Nines felt concerned about where this was headed. Although he was close with the Lieutenant, he hadn’t trusted the man as much as he did Connor. Even if he was technically younger he still felt protective of his predecessor, as strange as it was. 

“What happened?” Nines says, not allowing worry to leak into his voice. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of Cole… Hank's late son.” 

“Yeah. Whole precinct knows about it.” 

Nines sends Gavin a sharp look of disapproval at his tone only for Gavin to raise his hands defensively.

“He had… Far too much to drink. I hadn’t resorted to taking the bottle away, I should have but I wanted to trust that he’d make the right choice, that he’d be hesitant to relinquish his progress. But he hadn’t been.” Connor exhales for a moment, spinning the coin between his fingers. “He had started ranting. Typical nonsense, but then he started talking about Cole. I, of course, wanted to listen. The man opening up is a rarity of sorts. So I indulged him. Sat at the table as he told me a story about how they spent their last days together.” 

Connor lowers his eyes. “Then he told me how I was just like him. Looked me right in the eyes and said I was a practical remake of his son, and how much it hurt him sometimes to look at me.” 

Nines feels himself nod along, showing his attention. Picking up on this, Connor continues. 

“I hadn’t even known what to say. I was so upset. Our bond suddenly felt… Different. I felt like a replacement of sorts. And then I started thinking about how that truly _is_ what I am. I was developed after seven variations before me. And I just somehow ended up this way. Somehow placed into the care of the Lieutenant, and made to… Look and act like his son? By mere coincidence?” He shook his head.

“I was furious. I don’t know at who or what but I started grabbing his bottles, pouring them down the drain one by one as Hank yelled at me. His words were bitter and resentful. It only made it hurt worse.” 

Gavin’s eyes suddenly changed as he observed the android before him. “Did he fucking touch you?” 

“What?” Connor almost looks amused in his sad state. “Please. Hank could never.”

“That didn’t answer my question, I swear to god if he fucking hit you-“

“Gavin, allow him to speak.” Nines says, placing an arm in front of him. 

Gavin sits back, clearly frustrated.

“Anyways… No he hadn’t hurt me. He hasn’t even laid a hand on me since our first few meetings. And that was before I was awake.” 

Gavin exchanges an awkward glance to Nines who nods knowingly, almost as a reassured forgiveness.

“I’ve been spending the last few nights at New Jericho. Markus has been especially welcoming while others seem wary of my situation.” He lulls his head slightly. “I’m just unsure of what to do from here.” 

Gavin presses two fingers to his mouth for a moment before pointing them forward.

“I could kick his ass?” 

“ _Gavin-“_

“What?! Look, he came to me for help, and I’m offering what I can do, if you don’t like it you can shove it.” 

Nines flips him off before turning to Connor.

“I believe your space from the Lieutenant is justified. It’s difficult to deal with loved ones in such a state, but what I wish you had done was call someone while this was happening. Relapses can be severe in humans. It can lead to irrational behavior and with the Lieutenants past tendencies I can understand your worry.” 

Connor begins to flip the coin more rapidly between his hands, his stress levels spiking slightly. “What if he doesn't forgive me? I left him in his time of need. I was foolish and didn’t know how to act, every calculation came up short and I was so unsure of the potential happenings that I-“

Gavin places a hand on the worried androids shoulder. “Hey. Breathe dipshit. You’ll blow a circuit.” 

Connor nods and takes a deep breath.

“Ya fucked up. It’s normal. All that matters is how you go about it now.” 

Connor suddenly stops the coin and clenches it in his palm.

“How did you overcome addiction, Detective?” 

“Smoking? Shit. Haven’t stopped yet, no matter how hard this fucker tries I still-“ 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

The room turns quiet, the words hanging in the air on a sour note.

“I’ve read your records. You weren’t charged for anything but… I dug deep enough to know what was there and what you were involved in.” 

“How the fuck-“

“Before I was sent to the precinct every officer was researched and checked for their compatibility with myself as a partner. They relayed any and all information to me.” 

Nines immediately senses the Detectives rising blood pressure. Being unpredictable, Nines immediately prepares himself.

“I- you fuckin-“ Gavin brings a hand into his hair, pulling it anxiously.

“Gavin-“

“Shut up. I’m fine. Just… Give me a fuckin’ minute.” 

They sit in silence once more, the Detective recollecting himself as he sits up.

“I was like, I don’t know… I wasn’t “addicted” or anything… Sure I, uh, sold the shit, had to do a little on side to prove myself to the guys but… Fuck, uh-“ 

Nines places a steady hand on the man's shoulder, grounding him. 

“Fowler forced me into therapy and shit. Made me talk about it. It didn’t help with my mental state but… Helped me cope, I guess? Shit I don’t know, Con, drinkings way different and-“ 

“You don’t have to say anything more if you’re uncomfortable.” Connor says, raising a hand, “I’m grateful you were even willing to… Tell me what you have.” Connor hums in thought for a moment. 

“Hank had cut alcohol out of his lifestyle on his own, only part of it being with my guidance. But one thing he was against was therapy. He had previously stated he wanted to handle it on his own.” 

“Therapy’s a necessary evil.” 

Nines squints at Gavin who looks at him annoyed, already giving him the answer to his next question.

“I suppose so. I may come equipped with _some_ techniques, both those were mainly designed for my negotiation function.” 

“Well. Helping someone ain’t exactly like a negotiation.” 

“Surely I knew this.” He states sarcastically.

“Okay smartass, I was just saying.” 

“Have you offered him a hotline to vent his current troubles?” 

“Yes. He still has the number on the fridge though I’m unsure if he’s used it.” 

Nines nods. “I suppose an intervention of sorts may be beneficial.” 

Connor tilts his head. “An intervention?” 

They nod in agreement.

“Perhaps when being reminded of his career and compatriots he’ll be more hesitant to indulge himself and instead seek professional help.” 

“You may be right.” Connor agrees.

“Now…” Nines starts slowly. “What about you?”

Connor quirks his brow. “Me?” 

“You’ve been through… Quite a lot yourself. And these things the Lieutenant said to you, they seem to have brought up some other feelings.” 

Connor rubs his thumb along the rim of his coin.

“I suppose… But I hardly find this relevant. I came here for advice for Hank.”

“Yeah well. Change in plans. You need help, too, tin can.”

“Although that was a rather _insensitive_ way of putting it, I agree. I believe you could also benefit from outsourcing help.” 

The shorter android shifts uncomfortably. “I… Can understand how you’d view that as helpful. But I believe I may be too busy for-“ 

“Jesus Christ, kid, ya can’t help Hank if you don’t help yourself to. Look, it’s a give and take. Maybe you going will help him follow. I don’t know. You two are sappy shits. Figure it out.” 

Nines doesn’t even bother this time. 

“I… Guess you have a point. Perhaps I’ll talk to Markus, seek help from New Jericho directly.” 

Nines smiles at him warmly. 

“I’m glad you’re willing to do that for him, and hopefully yourself. But please remember that you are your own person. There’s no need to push yourself, alright?” 

“Of course, Nines.” 

“Good. Now that that’s settled, ya got rainwater and shit all over my fucking cushions.” 

Connor looks down at his slightly less damp clothes.

“Oh. Yes. Apologies, Detective.” 

“It’s Gavin, shit head.” 

“Yes… Of course. Apologies, Gavin.” 

“Yeah yeah… Just. I don’t know, try not to be so wet next visit?” 

“I make no promises.” 

Gavin mumbles under his breath as they all stand.

“Thank you both for helping me. I’ll do my best to follow your advice.” 

Nines smiles. “It’s no trouble at all. I do hope, however, that our next meeting outside of work will be more positive.” 

Connor returns his smile. “We can only hope.” 

They shake hands and Connor makes his way to the door.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call either of us.” Nines calls out.

Connor closes the door behind him, leaving the couple in the apartment alone.

“Jesus…” Gavin hisses, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“Are you alright, Gavin?”

“Fucking peachy.” He says, throwing himself onto the couch. “I could write a book about how fan-fucking-tastic I’m doing right now.” 

“Well. Regardless, it’s rather late. We should be getting to bed.” 

Gavin rubs his tired eyes. “Yeah… Yeah. Okay. Let’s do that.” 

Before Gavin can make it to his room, Nines places two hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

“I’m very proud of you. I hope you know that.” 

“Fuck, for what? Being a decent human?”

“No. For opening up to someone other than me. You had every right to lose your temper and you didn’t. I’m glad you’re improving.” 

“Yeah… It’s whatever.” 

Nines gives a soft smile and places a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Let’s get some rest. We have work in a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but does anyone want a second chapter where Nines and Gavin talk about him opening up more and an intervention for Hank? No one? Okay cool...


End file.
